High School for Annabeth Chase
by DaughterOfAthena1611
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a new A grade student in Goode High School. She meets Percy Jackson, the swimming captain and most handsome boy in the school. His green eyes, tousled black hair and mischievous looks make Annabeth fall head over heels for him. Just when things are looking up for her, a new girl comes and problems arise. Will Percabeth make it? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter One The First Day of School

Chapter One ~ The First Day of School

**DISCLAIMER: All the Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus characters are credited to Rick Riordan, one of my favourite authors in the world :D**

Annabeth's PoV:

"RING RING RING!" clattered my alarm clock loudly on my bedside table. I turned it off. "Ugh" I groaned. I rolled my stormy grey eyes. Today was my first day of high school at my new school, Goode High. My name is Annabeth Chase; I'm a 16 year old girl. I jumped out of bed and hit the shower. I climb out of the shower and put on my white Capri, a grey strap top, Tomys and a light jersey. I leave my curly blond open. Although I love my hair as it is, it's annoying when people stereotype blondes as brainless people. I don't like drawing attention to myself but I had straight A's since the first grade. I wear my favourite owl earrings for luck since its the first day. Those earrings are very special to me; they were the last gift from my mother. She died when I was very young.

My father remarried an Asian woman called Helen when I was 7. My first impressions of her were terrible, I hated her! I was convinced she was out to get me. In fact, she was! She used to treat me like dirt. I was forced to menial jobs around the house, like I was a servant to her. My dad is frequently away from home due to his job. He is professor in War History. We also move around a lot because of his job. Helen and I have now called a truce; I'm actually beginning to like her. She and my father have two twin boys; Bobby and Matthew. They are 8 years old. I love them to bits.

"Annabeth! Time for breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late for school!". Helen called me. "I'm coming Helen!" I quickly ran down the stairs grabbing my backpack before I left. "Good morning everyone!" I call to everyone. "Morning Annie." said Matt and Bobby. I grab an egg roll and eat it. I give a brief hug to my dad. "I love you Dad." I say. "Love you too Annabeth" he said. "Bye Helen." I walked out the door and jumped on my bike. I rode to school at a casual pace; I was early because I had to be shown around before classes started. I reached school and parked my bike in the parking lot. As soon as I opened the doors, I collided with someone, they landed on top of me and I came face to face with the most beautiful green eyes in the world.

**Author's Note**~ What do you guys think? Please give me some feedback. I probably will not have demigods in the story but you never know (sorry it might be very OOC). The cast will include people from both CHB and Camp Jupiter but mainly Greek characters. The main pairing is Percabeth but there will be some side pairings (It's a surprise! : ] ). Please vote and comment :)

㇬0Santhani㇬0


	2. Chapter Two An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter Two ~ An Unexpected Encounter**

_Disclaimer: All characters were created by Rick Riordan, not by me :P_

Annabeth's Pov:

I just stayed there lying in his strong arms for a moment after the boy caught me staring into his mesmerizing green eyes. His arms were shaped with muscles. He had jet black hair that was messy but it suited him. We jut stood staring into each others eyes. I gently coughed, he looked away blushing. "Sorry, I can be so clumsy sometimes," said the boy. "I'll help you with your books. I'm Percy Jackson by the way." And your name is... ?" He asked as he bent down to help me. "Annabeth Chase," I said with a smile. He was chivalrous unlike boys at my old school where I was teased for being a nerd. I took up sports like karate and other things so I now can defend myself. Well there was one boy who didn't... But that doesn't matter now. "I'm a new student here, I would ask you to show me where the office is but evidently you're in a hurry to go somewhere," I said teasingly. He blushed again. "No it's fine; I'll show you the office." said Percy.

_Line Break_

We started towards the office, there was an awkward silence. I tried to make small talk. "So where were you hurrying to?" I asked gently. "Erm nowhere really, "I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Fine, it's a secret." He said mischievously. "Okay then," I replied. "So where are you from?" asked Percy. "San Francisco, California. We moved here because of my dad's job, he's a war professor." I told him. "My dad was a professor in Marine Biology; I guess inherited my love of water from him. That's why I was at school early, I was swimming." I didn't notice before but Percy's hair looked a bit wet. He was about to ask another question but we had arrived at the office. "Thanks for showing me the office Percy." "You're welcome Annabeth, so I'll see you around?" "Sure, see you!" I said with a wave. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

So what do you guys think? Please comment and vote :) Sorry I know it's short : (

Thanks again, you guys are all awesome :D

㇬0Santhani㇬0


	3. Chapter Three The First Day of School

Chapter Three ~ The First Day of School (continued)

Annabeth's POV:

As I walked into the office I was thinking about Percy. He looked like a popular jock, the one most girls are falling all over, yet he was kind to me and I'm just the unknown new girl. Maybe he's just polite and well-mannered. He was different. The secretary was cheerful, her name was Mrs. Russell. "Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked energetically. "Hi Mrs. Russell, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm a ne-"She didn't even let me finish my sentence. "So you're our new student then. Here's your schedule and your locker number and its combination. There's a guide waiting fit you over there. Her name is Thalia Grace. Welcome to Goode High!" She said it without a pause. Wow I thought. She is really efficient! "Thank you!" I said. She beamed at me.

I walked over to the guide. She was a girl with spiky black hair and piercing electric blue eyes. She looked a bit intimidating yet she was smiling. She was wearing most black with a band badges on her shirt. "Hi, Thalia Grace at your service!" She said with a grin as she stuck out her hand for a shake. "I'm Annabeth Chase." "So what brings you to Goode High?" asked Thalia. I explained to her why I was moving here. "That's cool" she said. "Do you know anyone named Percy Jackson?" I asked. "Yeah, he's my cousin," she replied. "He's the captain of the swimming team, so he's popular and the girls are dying to go out with him and the boys are jealous. I think the popularity gets to him sometimes; I don't think he likes it. To me he's just plain old Percy. Enough of my cuz. Lemme see your schedule." She quickly skimmed it. "Looks like we've got most classes together except for English and History and few others." We started down the bustling hallway, full of students. We walked into our first class which was Physics.

Class went past like it was a breeze. I don't like bragging but I've got perfect grades, I've had straight A's since like the first grade. A class I found interesting was Greek Mythology, it was an extra class so it's wasn't compulsory. It was cool to learn about the Ancient Greeks even they were alive so long ago, we evens learnt a little about the language even though its a dead one. I was a natural at it. I saw Percy sitting at the other end of the classroom. He seemed really involved.

Thalia and I met in the cafeteria at lunch time. "Hey" I greeted her. "Let's go sit with my friends; I'll introduce you to them." We walked over to a table with a bunch of teenagers sitting next to it. "Hi guys, this is Annabeth." I received a couple of hey's and hi's except from a boy with curly brown hair and that looked like a Latino elf who fiddling with some wires, unconscious of what was going on around him. Thalia glared at him. "Leo!" she yelled. "This is Annabeth, say hello." Leo gulped and mumbled, "Er hi Annabeth." Thalia had an aura of strength and I guess Leo was scared of her. "Okay, this is my younger brother Jason," Thalia pointed to a boy who looked very different from her. He had short cropped blond hair but the same electric blue eyes. "And this is Piper McLean, his girlfriend," sitting next to him was a girl with choppy brown hair braided with feathers and colour changing eyes. She winced at the sound of her surname but smiled at me. She seemed like a nice person. I recognized her surname though. Thalia answered the question for me. "Her dad is the actor Tristan McLean, he's quite famous-," Piper interjected, "But don't treat me any differently please. I'm just an ordinary girl like you." "Sure, don't worry," I replied. Next to Piper was an African American girl with long wavy dark brown hair. She was sitting next to boy that looked Chinese with a crew cut, lots of muscles and looked very tough. "This Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, they're dating as well. Here's Leo Valdez, the resident clown/mechanic," "Hey!" Leo shouted. "Don't deny it; you are so just deal with it." I chuckled at the little scene. "And lastly we have Reyna and Nico, he's also my cousin," There was a regal looking girl with a braid and broody pale olive skinned boy wearing a black aviator jacket. "Oh you've already met my dear cousin, Percy," Said Thalia while giving him a noogie. "Lay off Thals, hey Annabeth," said Percy with a grin. I sat down next to Percy. "So where are you from?" asked Piper. "San Francisco, we moved her because my dad got a job as a war professor here," I replied. "Oh just like Percy's- Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I forgot," Percy suddenly began staring at his plate of food. I was curious, what had happened? "It's alright I'll tell you. My dad died a few years ago in an accident, he got lost out at sea while he was working on a project and he was never found. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just couldn't. Although I'm fine now sometimes I get emotional," "Percy I'm so sorry I didn't know," I said. I feel an awkward silence approaching but we were saved by the bell, it was time for class again. We said goodbye and split off in different ways.

I wondered why Percy didn't tell me before. Actually I understood why he didn't, I hate being open about my mother it was just too painful. After our afternoon classes I left school on my bike and travelled home. I greeted Helen as I walked in. "Hi Annabeth how was your first day?" asked Helen politely. "It was great," I replied. "Annie!" yelled the twins, running at me. I gave them a bear hug each, "How was your first day?" I asked. "It was awesome! We learned lots and recess was fun too," said Matt. "We even made a new best friend, Tyson Blofis. He's really cool." said Bobby with the same amount of enthusiasm as Matt. "Do you guys have homework?" I asked. "Yes, but we don't wanna do it!" said the twins pouting "How about I help you with it? How'd you like that?" "That would be awesome Annie!" So I helped the boys with their homework, then I headed to the kitchen for a quick snack before starting with my homework. "Thanks Annabeth for helping, with your fathers job and mine, things get stressful sometimes especially with the twins so it's great to have you around," said Helen. "You're welcome, I'm glad I can help," I replied. I went up to my room and started with my homework. I finished it quickly and just relaxed in my room listening to some music. I decided to listen to Welcome To New York by Taylor Swift first since it was what was happening now. She's one of my favourite artists. Just as I was dozing off my phone buzzed, I had a text from Thalia.

Thalia: Hey

Me: Hi, what's up?

Thalia: Do you wanna go to the movies on Friday night? Our clique is going.

Me: Yep. What movie?

Thalia: We'll decide on the day.

Me: Okay.

Thalia: Okay.

Me: LOL TFIOS!

Thalia: :D :P gotta go, ttyl (:

Me: Bye :)

We had a light dinner. My dad asked me how my day was. I told it was great. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Thanks for reading my story. Please comment and vote! ㈑2㇩5stay awesome demigods, sleep tight and don't let the monsters bite.

Ciao

㇬0Santhani㇬0


	4. Chapter Four The Movies

**Chapter Four ~ The Movies**

_**Annabeth's POV**_:

I started school on Monday. The rest of the week was normal; I just got to know everyone a bit more. Piper was half Cherokee on her dad's side and her mum was a famous fashion designer. Jason and Thalia's dad was a top businessman and their mum had been a TV actress but then she started drinking one day and she died in a car accident while she was intoxicated when they were little. They had a hard life and to make it worse their dad constantly had annoying girlfriends around. The most recent was Hera, neither of them liked her.

Frank's dad was a high ranking army officer. Hazel was a bit old fashioned for some odd reason but it was no big deal. Her dad was in the business for mining precious stones and he owned a mortuary, her mother had owned a magic curio shop but she has disappeared a few years ago.

Nico was a bit younger than everyone else was but he still hung out with the group. He had lost his older sister when he was younger which explains why he was moody. He didn't speak much. He found out that Hazel was his long lost sister somehow. So they lived together with their father. Leo remained jovial most of the time but I'm sure he had a back story. Reyna seemed to have an interesting story. She also was quiet but she was very good at sports. I also talked to Percy quite a bit during the week.

_**Time Lapse to Friday**_

We all decided to meet at the mall at 6; we were going to have dinner first. At lunch Percy and I were talking. "Um hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you needed a lift to the mall. I know you travel on your bike to school, so I was just wondering..." he said a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Percy and I had become close, well sort of. We hung out a little. I was beginning to take a liking to him. Not that I didn't before, it's just different somehow. I was becoming good friends with Reyna, Thalia and Piper. Hazel isn't unfriendly she's just shy but she was coming out of her shell.

"Sure Seaweed Brain." I replied grinning. "Hey! Why Seaweed Brain?" "Because you're always swimming so your brain is full of seaweed." "Okay then you're Wise Girl because you are super smart and you're a girl," "Touché but mine is better than yours," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Isn't!" "Is too!" We argued like 5 years olds for a minute, and then we burst out laughing. "We are so immature!" said Percy still laughing. "Gosh I feel like I've known you for ages," I said giggling.

Then Leo came on the scene, I hadn't noticed before but our group had been watching us looking amused. "Now, now Percy and Annabeth, stop behaving like 5 year olds," he told us in a pretend stern voice then whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy yelled, "LEO!" and began chasing him. Piper called me, "Hey Annabeth, time for class." So left the scene like that.

When school was over I picked the twins up from their class. They greeted me grinning, "Hi Annie!" "Hi boys, wanna a chocolate?" "Yes! Thank you!" Since it was Friday I decided to treat them. We rode home together on our bikes. After my homework was done, I started to get ready for the movies. I took a shower, did my hair and chose my clothes. I wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, black pumps, a white blouse with pink hearts and a blue cardigan

I left my hair open but I did a small braid on the side and clipped it back. I put on some light makeup and wore some dangly earrings. I checked my watch, it was 5:20. I grabbed my clutch bag and my iPhone and went down the stairs. My dad hadn't arrived yet, Helen was making dinner and the twins were playing in the backyard. "Hey Helen, I'm going out to the movies tonight so don't worry about dinner for me. I'm leaving at 5:30." "Okay Annabeth, be careful. Do you have enough money?" The doorbell rang. "Yeah, I gotta go bye!" I grabbed my house keys and headed out.

There was Percy's smiling face looking at me. "Hi Annabeth, are you ready?" I wouldn't admit it to my friends but I did a small crush on Percy. It's just he's so sweet and he's not like other guys. Not saying that all the guys I know are bad it's just Percy is really nice. He's such a gentleman. He looks so cute when he gets confused. This is the first time I've felt like this in a long time, it was nice. "Yeah, let's go," I replied. He opened the door for me and then got in on his side. We started off to the mall. "So what kinds of music do you like Annabeth?" "Pop, rock, R&amp;B, I don't really mind," "Lets see what's on the radio," What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction started playing. "Oh my gosh! This is one of my favourite songs!" Percy started singing, "You're insecure, don't know what for," "You're turning heads when you walk through the door," I carried on. "Don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough," we sang the last line together. We finished singing like this.

I felt like he was singing to me. "I didn't think you were a 1D fan Percy. And you're such a good singer!" Percy blushed. "That's 2 secrets of mine. Please don't tell Jason about the 1D thing!" We laughed and talked like this till we got to the mall.

We met the gang at an Italian restaurant called Famoso. "Hey guys," I greeted them. Thalia and Nico hadn't arrived yet. We ordered our pizzas (which we were sharing) and sat down to eat. "So what movie do you think we should watch?" inquired Hazel. "How about the Mockingjay part 1?" asked Reyna. She looked a bit like Katniss Everdeen with her braided hair and her features. Suddenly Thalia and Nico came in. They looked a bit ruffled. "The car err, broke down," said Thalia quickly. "Yeah that's what happened," said Nico agreeing; they received a couple smug looks and raised eyebrows but we didn't say anything. "So we decided to watch the Mockingjay." said Frank. "Everyone cool with that?" Reyna asked. "Yeah," we replied.

So after dinner we went to the cinema. I was really looking forward to the movie since I had read all the books. We seated in the theatre and I ended up next to Percy and Reyna. We all wanted to see the movie; we liked Jennifer Lawrence or Josh Hutcherson, read the books or just wanted to see a good movie. I really could feel Katniss's pain when she saw Peeta. I found myself getting close to Percy unconsciously. We ended up pretty close but he didn't move away. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird now. Maybe that's a good thing. We all left the cinema singing the Hanging Tree:

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

It's an amazing song. I'm pretty sure the people outside thought we were mad but it was worth it. We said goodbye and left the movies. We had an awesome time. My drive back with Percy was a little quieter; we chatted about how we liked the movie, he has also read the series. I fell asleep after a while and when I got up we were almost holding hands. He had to lean over and whisper in my ear that we'd arrived. When we got back he opened the door for me as I got out. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks for giving me a lift Percy," "You're welcome Annabeth," he replied also smiling. I waved at him as he drove away. I walked inside and found my father in the living room. "So is that bloke your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly. "Dad! Not every guy I know is my boyfriend!" I groaned. I went to get ready for bed. I wouldn't tell anyone but I wished it were true, that Percy was my boyfriend. I was starting to really like him and I got a warm tingling feeling just thinking about it now. And with that I went to bed.

AN: Thanks guys for bearing the always long chapters, I'll try cut the length. Hope guys enjoyed it :) I'd like to do as shout out for my friend's stories. Please check out Rhea2202 WerewolfMaia on Wattpad. Guys I just wanted to clear up something, NICO AND THALIA ARE NOT COUSINS! Just realised my mistake.

Give me feedback about the chapter please.


	5. Chapter Five Skype Calls

Chapter Five - Skype Calls

Annabeth's POV:

I just relaxed on the weekend. It was a bit dull but I had a lot on my mind. I was thinking about Percy. My 'crush' on him was small but it was growing. I wondered what he thought of me.

Just as I was lying on my bed in a sundress lazily reading a book, my laptop buzzed. It was a Skype call, from Percy! A message came up:

Accept call from SeawedBra1n3?

I accepted. "Hey Wise Girl!" Percy said grinning. He was sitting in blue room, it was nicely decorated. He was wearing a cute collared T-shirt that matched his eyes.

"Hi Seaweed Brain," I replied giggling. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So what's up?" "Not much just enjoying a lazy weekend," I said gesturing at the sunlight and my bed. "The weather is great today!" Said Percy. I said, "Yeah I know right! So what have you been up to?"

Percy said, "Nothing much, I just lazed around my house. I played catch with my little bro." I replied, "You have a little brother? Me too! They're twins, Matt and Bobby, they're 8." My brother's name is Tyson," said Percy. I thought for a second, "My brothers have a friend named Tyson now that I think about," "Really? I'm pretty sure Ty mentioned a Matt and Bobby too. That's so cool now our brothers are friends!" said Percy. I said with a smile, "Yeah we should hang out with them sometime."

Someone began calling Percy's name. Before long a lady with long wavy brown hair walked into the room. She said, "Percy please come and help me," before glancing at the screen and smiling at me. "You must be Annabeth! Percy told me lot about you. I'm Sally, Percy's mum," said Sally. My cheeks went as red as tomatoes. I said, "Hi Mrs. Jack-," "Please Mum!" exclaimed Percy. "I'll come and help you right away," "Okay," replied Mrs. Jackson with a sly smile. "Sorry Annabeth, I have to go now. I'll see you at school, bye!" said Percy. I said, "Bye Percy it was nice talking to you."

I hung up. I looked down at the book I was reading. It was called 'A Little Love Song' by Michelle Magorian. It was about a girl finding her first true love, maybe I'm going through the same thing. I collapsed on my bed smiling.

Feeling excited I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. I decided to help Helen with dinner. She was making Thai Green Curry, one of my favourite dishes. I asked, "Hi Helen, can I help you make dinner?" Helen replied "Sure Annabeth," with a smile. So I helped Helen cut up vegetables and chicken, humming a song to myself. When dinner was ready we sat down eat. The curry was served with rice. "Yum, this is delicious!" I said to Helen. The boys nodded vigorously, their moths still full of food. "You seem happy today," said my dad. "That boy seems to have done you some good," "DAD!" I cried for the second time this weekend. "Please drop it, we aren't even dating," I said blushing. "Yes Frederick give the girl a break for once," said Helen to my father. "Fine I'll lay off," said my father with a wry smile. After dinner I fall off to sleep almost straight away after a quick shower.

AN:

Okay guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was away on holiday and I didn't have a laptop. I know the chapter is short, I will make them longer. I hope you guys are enjoying the story please read and review as always

Thanks

Daughter Of Athena


	6. Chapter Six The Project

Chapter Six ~ The Project

I walked into class early, smiling about my weekend. I found Percy sitting in the front scribbling on a piece of paper. He appeared to be writing something. He looked up and blushed and stuttered, "Oh h-hi Annabeth," I said "Hi Percy," grinning. Something was on the tip of his tongue, but then our teacher began speaking.

"Okay class, today we are going to start a project on human behaviour. You will be put into pairs with someone that you might not know that well. You will be studying their behaviour, ask them questions about themselves. Spend a week with your partner. Your job is to see if your view changed about them and why it did and the new information you learned. No written work is required, just an oral presentation from the both of you," in response to his statement the class collectively groaned. Everyone wanted to be paired with their friends but then the project probably wouldn't work. "There is a list that will go up of the pairs," said our teacher, Professor Hodge (TMI fans :P sorry haven't read it yet). Everyone rushed towards the list.

Thalia and Reyna

Leo and Nico

Fred and Prim

George and Fleur

There were a few more, I scanned the list until my eyes rested on my name.

Annabeth and Percy

I took a deep breath, what would happen to me after this. Percy walked up to me and gave me a goofy grin, "So I guess we're partners then," said Percy. I smiled at him. Our teacher then told us that we were allowed to begin our project now. This meant I was spending a whole week of alone time with Percy. I had no clue what secrets Percy might have but I certainly know had a few...

Percy and I walked out into an open part of the school. It was sunny. We sat on a bench. "So what's your favourite colour?" asked Percy. "Sea green, what's yours?" "Blue is my favourite colour!" said Percy with a mischievous face. "Blue chocolate chip cookies are my mum's speciality," I looked at him with raised eyebrowns, 'Do you have a reason?" "In fact I do have a reason, you see I had an annoying nosy neighbour when I was little. His name was Smelly Gabe. He said that there was no such thing as blue food. Mum and I went out of our way to have or make blue food just for fun," said Percy grinning. "It's a kind of tradition we have,". "Aww that's so cute! But Percy Tyson's surname is Blofis, so if I may ask is your mother married to our English teacher?" I asked. "Yes that'd be correct, Paul really a cool guy," replied Percy.

"I also like another colour, stormy grey, that happens to be the colour of your eyes, they're really by the way," said Percy with a smile. I was blushing a lot, "Thank you Percy." "Now what's one thing you like about me?" asked Percy. I was slightly taken back, there were so many things I could say about him, his hair, his eyes, his muscles. "I like your smile, it's mischievous and playful I think it suits you well," "Thanks Wise Girl," said Percy with a wink. The bell went for our next class, there was a comfortable silence between. "Want me to walk you to your next class?" I replied with a grin,"Yes that would be nice, thanks Seaweed Brain,". The rest of the day was nice. Lunch went by with lots of chatter but I spent most of the time daydreaming. Piper gave a few looks because she knew that I working with Percy and Thalia teased me about it because she thinks we make a good couple. The seemed like it was the best day of the week, I was extremely happy. The twins and I rode home giggling to our selves in the dappled light under the trees.

Ugh I know it's short but ❤❤ thanks to everyone who reviews, just reading them make me smile. It's an amazing feeling to know you've written something that people enjoy reading. Did you guys like the bit where I used Harry Potter characters? Thanks to all those awesome authors on Fanfiction for inspiring to actually write and to Rick Riordan of course for creating one the best series ever. I'd like a to give a shout out to two of my favourite Fanfiction authors, AshleyDaughterOfApollo and InfiniteGrace check their stories out, they're brilliant! Love you guys :)

Vote and comment please

XOXOXO

㇬0Santhani㇬0


	7. Chapter Seven The Flashback

Chapter Seven ~ The Flashback

_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the myth master Rick Riordan._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I got up that morning feeling cheerful. The sun was rising and the sky looked beautiful. The sky was light tinged with a bit of orange. I was awake much earlier than usual; I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. I took a quick shower and slipped into a light green sundress because I was feeling girly.

I found my dad making pancakes. He said, "Good morning Annie! I see you're up early for a change." I said, "Good morning Father," with a posh accent. "The weather was good so I felt like getting up. The pancakes look yummy." I had a pancake with some fruit and honey. It was delicious. I thanked my dad and said goodbye.

I decided to take a slow ride to school taking in my surroundings. I saw a cute boy on the side of the road, he waved at me. I smiled back at him. He looked a bit familiar... I suddenly have a flash black

**Flashback**

_I'm walking down the pavement and suddenly I see a man following me. I see two. I start running; my heart is beating fast, blood rushing through my veins. Not watching where I was going, someone grabs me from the front. The two other men catch up with. A strong man with dark eyes starts saying, "Come with us darling, we promise we won't hurt you," with a creepy look on his face. I start screaming, I'm freaking out. They shut me up with a gag. They start dragging me somewhere. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm trying to jab one of my oppressors._

_Suddenly a strong punch lands on the face of one of the men. He falls to the ground clutching his nose, blood coming out of it. My saviour appears. He is a strong boy with blond hair. He starts kicking and punching the rest of the men. One socks him in the stomach and he lands on the floor. He groans and gets up again. He gives one man an uppercut to the jaw and a round house kick to the other one. They are lying on the floor broken and bruised. He helps me up and takes off the gag. He's injured badly._

_I thanked for saving me and asked him his name. He said, "My name is Luke Castellan." I said, "Please let me help you." "Don't worry about me, I'm alright," he said with a wince. "I'll walk you to where you need to go to." We walked on in silence. When I arrived home, I told him my name and thanked him. He left and I never saw him again._

**End of flashback**

Seeing he again was kind of weird, I was traumatized after the attack. It gave me a sense of foreboding. I carried on cycling to school. At school I met Talia at my locker. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" greeted Talia. She noticed something was wrong and asked about it. I explained to her about the story of Luke. "Sounds like you really got spooked," I replied, "Yes, I guess so. Thals I wanted to ask you something about Percy, well, erm, you see..." Thalia chuckled. "Don't worry Annie; I know you have a crush on him. I know my cousin will come round soon enough. Just be confident!" said Thalia with a grin. "Well the girls are going on a trip to the mall tomorrow, do you want to come?" I replied, "Sure. Thanks for the help with Percy, see you later." I waved goodbye to her and walked down the corridor. Thalia winked and gave a thumb-up for the Percy thing. I anticipated meeting him again.

After a couple of classes, something funny happened. We were in Science, Leo is my lab partner. We were doing an experiment to see what happens when we mix two chemicals. I was reading out how much of each component and Leo was adding them together. Everything was going well until a girl came in late to class. "Okay class, this is Calypso Titan. She's a new student here. Calypso please go sit over there with Robert and Debbie." said our teacher Mr Robertson. "Sorry I'm late sir," replied Calypso. She was pretty with almond eyes, Mediterranean skin and caramel coloured hair. I don't think I was the only one who found her pretty; Leo was staring with his mouth agape. He continued to stare at her while mixing the chemicals together. He accidentally added too much of one and we heard strange hissing sound. Soon enough there was an explosion and Leo was covered in foam. I started giggling, and the class joined in laughing. The teacher came over and told him sternly to pay attention and stop staring at girls. Leo blushed, I helped clean him up. Calypso was also giggling at him but not in a mean way. I think they might make a good couple. I said to Leo, "You definitely like her! You should talk to her." Leo started twiddling his thumbs. "I don't think that a girl as pretty as her would want to even talk to me, what chance have I even go," said Leo. I replied, "Don't think like that, just try!"

The bell rang and we packed up and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Calypso was sitting alone. Our group was sitting and chatting. I sat next to Piper and Thalia. I said, "Hey Piper, you see that girl over there," I pointed at Calypso, "Leo has a crush on her!" "Aww that's cute," replied Piper. Jason overheard us talking. "Leo finally found himself a chick. Well done!" said Jason teasingly. Leo looked like a tomato. Even Reyna was chuckling. "I think I'm going to invite her to sit with us," said Thalia mischievously. She walked over to Calypso and spoke to her quickly. Calypso stood up happily and followed Thalia to the table. Leo looked really nervous.

She said, "Hi guys, Calypso Titan. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." I said, "It's no problem really," "So where are you from?" asked Frank. She replied, "I'm from the Florida but we moved because of my mum's job." "My dad is a top real estate agent and my mum is a neurosurgeon. I hope that one day I can become a doctor as well," said Calypso smiling at us. "It's really cool that your ambitions are already outlined," said Nico quietly, looking up from his lunch. "Yeah, I agree with Nico," said Hazel brightly. "So have you lived anywhere else than Florida and here?" asked Reyna. "Yeah, I spent a year abroad on island in Greece, I still went to school though," said Calypso as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Traveling is amazing, I just can't stay in one place for too long otherwise I get restless," her eyes shone with passion as she said that. "New sights, sounds and cultures to explore, just the prospect is exciting," related Piper. "Yeah, those exchange students are so lucky; they get to experience school life in a whole different country! I so envy Rachel, she must really enjoying her trip to England," said Hazel glancing at Percy. I looked at Percy; there was a fleeting look of doubt on his face. I wonder who Rachel is. "Hey Percy, don't you have a little brother in the second grade?" asked Leo speaking for the first time since Calypso arrived. "Yeah his name's Tyson. He's in the same class as Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's little brothers. Why?" asked Percy slowly. "That's cool, my sister is also in that grade." said Calypso smiling. As the bell rang, we said our goodbyes and headed off to our next class. Calypso came across as a nice girl but she seemed like was withholding something. If Calypso and Leo date, he might become a bit a little more level headed!

Before I left for class, Percy spoke to me about the project. "Hey Annabeth. I was wondering whether we could work on the project tonight?" asked Percy. I replied, "Sure what time? And where?" "Come to my house at 5pm. Is that okay?" "Yes, okay see you later." We said goodbye and went our separate ways. Calypso caught up to me, "Are you and Percy dating?" asked Calypso politely. "Nope," I said blushing. "You two make a good couple," she said with a wink. "Thanks Calypso! So are you dating anyone?" She was a bit taken back by the question but regain her composure. She started blushing. "Well no, it's been a while since I've dated anyone... But I have my eye on someone, I'll let know you what happens," said Calypso a little nervously. We went our separate ways to class. I was still wondering who  
Rachel was. Class went by quickly and soon I was at home and it was almost time to go to Percy's house.

**AN: Guys I am so sorry for the long wait!**㈵2**I have been really busy with school, tests and such AND I have a violin exam to study for. I'll to make the chapters longer and improve my writing style. So I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So we've had a bit of Caleo, so yay or nay that? Sorry if you guys ship them with someone else but I like Caleo. Guys I also know that I started Thalico but I'm sorry that ship is long gone. Solangelo all the way! Even if I don't put in, I'm implying that will be with Will Solace. **㈴1**As always, please read, review and vote**❤️

**Ciao, don't let the monsters bite demigods**㈆9

㇬0**Santhani**㇬0


	8. Chapter Eight Percy's House

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The usual, all characters are owned by the awesome Mr. Riordan

I arrived at Percy's house at exactly 5pm. I knocked at door and was welcomed in by the Percy's mom. "Hi Annabeth, it's nice to finally meet you in person," said Sally smiling. I replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Sally." "Percy is upstairs, I'll call him." She called for him and he came bounding down the stairs, a huge grin plastered to his face.

He greeted me, "Hi Annabeth. Before we start the project, you have to try some of mum's famous blue chocolate chip cookies!" He was pointing at a plate of freshly baked cookies.

I grabbed one and slowly bit into it. "Wow this is delicious!" "I knew you'd like it," said Percy smugly. We headed upstairs and into his room.

There loads of pictures in his room. They were mostly of Percy and his family but there were a few of his friends.

A red headed girl with green eyes was in a few of the older ones. I asked, "Who's the red head girl?" "She's one of my close friends. Rachel Dare, she is still in Goode High School but she been gone for a six month student exchange in England. I think you will like her," "Cool. So let's get started with project." We sat on his bed. I was not surprised that Percy had had a close friend that was a girl. He was a sensitive guy sometimes.

We just asked questions about each other, this time they were slightly more insightful.

We suddenly broached a subject I hadn't thought about in a long time, dating. "So have you dated much Annabeth?" said Percy with a wink. I sighed to myself. It had been a while; I was a bit of a wallflower. I had had a few encounters with boys but nothing serious. I'd had a few crushes of sorts as well. "Well my last date was a very long time ago; he was a guy from one of my school clubs. He was handsome but not my type really. It turned out that he was obsessed with Pokémon. I haven't officially actually had a boyfriend!" I was blushing scarlet red. I chewed on my lip because I was feeling nervous.

How would Percy take this news? Would he think that I was a just nerdy, uncool girl? Percy looked mildly amused. He chuckled, "The great Wise Girl hasn't had a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at him. I retorted smugly, "How about you?" "Well my last girlfriend was Rachel. We dated for a very short time. We are still friends of course as I said earlier. It just didn't work out, I'm glad she got over it quickly."

"So what do look for in a guy, Wise Girl?" asked Percy curiously. "He should be kind, caring, funny, and nice to talk to, loyal and I think that he should have a smile that I like. Yeah just about it." Percy nodded slowly.

Percy had a mischievous look on his face. I was curious. "What happened?" He replied, "Nothing but are you ticklish?" "Yes." Before I had time to ask why, Percy had pounced on me. He was tickling me! I was giggling so hard that tears streamed down my cheeks. We were rolling around on his bed. I quickly recovered and got him back by tickling his stomach. He wasn't expecting it and doubled over laughter. My fingers delicately traced shapes on his arms. He was twitching with laughter. He got up and I began chasing him around the room.

I grabbed a pillow for defence. Percy took a hint from this and before I knew what was happening a fully-fledged pillow fight had begun. Tyson had somehow got into the room and was attacking us. After a while we all just collapsed onto the floor. Tyson soon fell off to sleep. Percy, being the great older brother he is, picked Tyson up gently and took him to his room.

Percy returned to the room with a smile. He sighed softly, "Little children look so innocent when they are sleeping, so carefree and at ease. Sometimes I wish I could just go back to those times when I didn't have to worry so much about life."

I replied," I know how you feel; college just seems like another scary step of life in the not so faraway future."

"I mean there's just so many people that we need to impress talent scouts, teachers, my parents, everyone," said Percy with furrowed brows. "I really hope that I can get a scholarship with swimming, I'd like to go to NYU."

"Yeah, I'm hoping I could actually get into Harvard possibly! It sounds kind of ridiculous, don't you think? I'm  
going to push and try my hardest because that's my dream university."

"Well I suppose if your dreams don't scare you, they aren't big enough. Believe you can do anything and you will." Percy was staring out of his window at the clouds drifting across the sky. "Annabeth, do you know who my namesake is?" I shook my head, feeling slightly ignorant. "My full name is Perseus, the Greek hero. He slew monsters and rescued princesses, he was great. I just hope I can live up to my name." As Percy gazed at me, I felt his genuine uncertainty penetrate my mind. I looked him straight in the eye, "Percy, with your potential you have the ability to be even greater. Don't just try and match his standards. Raise the bar and shoot for the stars." He just stared at me for a moment before coming closer and hugged me tightly. I settled in quite quickly. "Thank you Annabeth, I needed that."

I left soon after that. The last part of the assessment required individual work from each of us so we agreed to complete it by ourselves. He showed me out the door with a smile. My mind was pondering new questions about Percy but I was tired and fell off to sleep soon after I reached home.

AN: Okay guys you can kill me now. O_O I know I practically disappeared from Wattpad since May. I'm so bad! I put my story on hold for pretty much everything else in my life. I will try and have regular updates but as I have discovered, I am unreliable and inconsistent when it comes to updating. I did a lot more reading than writing over the past few months, I'm sorry guys. I actually finished The Mortal Instruments and a whole lot of other books. Thanks to everyone who has been consistent with my story and keeping up with me since the beginning. This chapter probably sucks but yeah...


End file.
